365, 12, 1
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Karena satu detik yang telah terlewat adalah pecahan dari sejarah yang tertoreh di atas kertas kehidupan. / Chapter 8: August / for IHAFest September
1. January

**= 365, 12, 1 =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hetalia: Axis Powers _© Hidekaz Himaruya

_365, 12, 1 _© kuroshironimu

**.**

( Drabbles. OOC. Historical canon. Possible inaccurate history. Possible typo. Messy dictions. Bad writings. )

**.**

- written for IHAFest September: History -

* * *

><p><em>Karena satu detik yang telah terlewat adalah pecahan dari sejarah yang tertoreh di atas kertas kehidupan.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**January 3, 1925**_

Italy menatap sang Perdana Menteri yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Ah... tidak, dia bukan lagi seorang Perdana Menteri biasa. Parlemen sudah dibubarkan olehnya, memberikan sang _Il Duce _Benito Mussolini kekuasaan mutlak atas dirinya—atas rakyatnya. Seorang diktator.

Kedua alisnya bertaut, menyaksikan pidato yang disampaikan _Il Duce_ dengan berapi-api. Fasis, fasis, fasis—menggaung di telinganya. Hal yang disebut-sebut mampu membangkitkan dirinya kembali. Hal terbaik bagi _Reppublica Italiana._

Entah apa itu, Italy tidak mengerti.

Tapi untuk saat ini, lebih baik dia mengikuti.

_**.**_

_**January 8, 1815**_

America menghela nafas panjang, menatap awan abu di atasnya dan merasakan titik-titik air mengenai parasnya, membasahi medan perang yang telah meredup reda. Benderanya telah dikibarkan dengan penuh kebanggaan, dan dia bisa merasakan New Orleans kembali pada dirinya. Sorak sorai prajurit terdengar dari balik tubuhnya, namun tidak ada niatan dalam diri untuk ikut hanyut dalam euforia. Biarpun kini dia—akhirnya—menang, biarpun kini dia akhirnya bisa mengibarkan bendera di tanahnya sendiri, biarpun kini dia telah mendapatkan bagiannya kembali—

Ada satu hal yang masih mengganjalnya.

Dan America menarik nafas panjang, kedua manik safir masih menatap langit abu yang menaunginya.

"Aku sudah merdeka, England."

Dan dengan kalimat itu dia berbalik—meninggalkan England yang terpuruk sendiri.

**.**

_**January 20, 1841**_

_The cession of the island and harbour of Hongkong to the British crown. All just charges and duties to the empire upon the commerce carried on there to be paid as if the trade were conducted at Whampoa._

"_Ge ge_, kenapa?"

Bocah polos itu hanya bisa terdiam selagi kedua lengan kakaknya mendekapnya semakin erat, seakan ingin meremukkan sang adik dalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya bergetar tanpa sebab, dan Hong Kong tidak tahu kenapa bahunya basah. Di sampingnya, dua koper berisikan barang-barangnya telah disiapkan dengan rapi dan di hadapannya, seorang pemuda pirang beralis tebal dengan seringai meremehkan.

China akhirnya melepaskan Hong Kong, dan bocah itu mendongak untuk melihat wajah kakaknya. Matanya merah, pipinya basah dan beberapa tetes air mata masih terlihat di pelupuk matanya. Hong Kong berjinjit, mengusap pipi kakaknya yang basah dengan tangan mungilnya. "Kenapa _ge ge_ menangis?"

Dan bibir kakaknya melengkung, tersenyum—senyum yang dipaksa. Dia menarik nafas perlahan dan mengecup kening adiknya, mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya yang dilemparkan padanya dari kedua manik hitam legam.

"_Zai jian_, Hong Kong."

_**.**_

_**January 22, 1905**_

Raga tanpa jiwa tergeletak di atas selimut putih bernamakan salju, dengan danau merah menggenang di sekitar mereka. Beberapa dari mereka merintih, menangis, masih merasakan pedih saat timah panas menembus raga. Dan di tengah-tengah tumpukan mayat itu, seorang pemuda bersurai perak berdiri tegap. Sosoknya menjulang di antara tumpukan mayat, memegang senapan yang masih berasap.

Diayunkannya senapan itu sesaat, membidiknya persis ke hadapan seorang wanita muda yang merintih kesakitan di hadapannya. Kedua manik violet berkilat sesaat setelah jarinya menekan pelatuk, membiarkan sunyi menggantung setelah peluru menembus tubuh. Sebuah senyum kecil terpampang di wajahnya, melengkung santai seakan dia adalah seorang anak kecil yang melihat-lihat di etalase toko mainan.

"Kalian lucu, _da_?" Russia menelengkan kepalanya sesaat, terkikik geli. "Tsar Nikholas saja sedang tidak ada di Winter Palace."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Glossary

_Il Duce: _gelar pemimpin di Italia, diambil dari kata Latin _dux. _Kata kerabat dari _duke._

_Ge ge: _kakak laki-laki

_Zai jian: _selamat tinggal

_Da: ... _udah pada tau lah ya /dor

**.**

January 3, 1925: _Pembubaran parlemen Italia dan penobatan Mussolini sebagai diktator. _Yak, ga perlu dijelasin lagi lah ya /dor

January 8, 1815: _Battle of New Orleans,_ perang terakhir dari War of 1812 dan disebut-sebut sebagai kemenangan terhebat Amerika dalam perang. Seharusnya Inggris sudah mengakui kemerdekaan Amerika di tanggal 24 Desember 1813 lewat The Treaty of Ghent, tapi berita tentang perjanjian itu tidak sampai pada publik Amerika sampai Februari 1815.

January 20, 1841: _Convention on Chuenpee_. Isinya secara garis besar adalah penyerahan wilayah Hong Kong pada Inggris. Di dalamnya juga disebutkan tentang ganti rugi untuk Inggris sebesar enam juta dollar dan bla-bla-bla semacam itulah. Silahkan cek Wikipedia untuk lebih jelasnya /dor

January 22, 1905: _Salah satu dari serangkaian Bloody Sunday. _Terjadi di lapangan Winter Palace, St. Petersburgh, Russia, dalam bentuk protes damai tentang kesejahteraan rakyat dan tuntutan untuk mengakhiri Perang Russo-Japanese. Para demonstran ditembak dengan tujuan membubarkan massa, yang malah mengakibatkan... _well_, tahu lah ya apa yang terjadi. Dari namanya juga udah ketahuan.

**.**

**Bacotan author:**

Saya baru tahu kejadian-kejadian historis di bulan Januari, di tiap tanggalnya, ada bejibun orz dan yang saya tau cuma Bloody Sunday yang tahun 1905 orz orz orz #curcol sebenernya mau nambah lagi cuma saya keburu tepar orz

Judul geje, iya. Sebenernya pengen ngasih judul "Monthly Drabbles of Historical Events" cuma karena keliatan kayak judul artikel majalah dan kurang keren bagi saya (?), saya ganti jadi judul yang sekarang. Maksud judulnya itu sih sebenernya 365 hari, 12 bulan, 1 tahun. Aye, lame. Saya ga kreatif kalo udah berurusan dengan title/summary/semacamnya orz

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	2. February

**= 365, 12, 1 =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hetalia: Axis Powers _© Hidekaz Himaruya

_365, 12, 1 _© kuroshironimu

**.**

( Drabbles. OOC. Historical canon. Inaccurate history. Possible typo. Messy dictions. Bad writings. )

**.**

- written for IHAFest September: History -

* * *

><p><em>Karena satu detik yang telah terlewat adalah pecahan dari sejarah yang tertoreh di atas kertas kehidupan.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**February 9, 1801**_

Siulan pelan, diiringi oleh senandung pelan oleh sang pria dengan rambut pirang panjang. Kedua manik safirnya berbinar dan lengkungan senang tidak pernah sekalipun lekang dari rupanya. Dia menoleh pada pria lain yang berjalan di sampingnya, dan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ekspresi masam Austria. "Masih marah, _mon cheri?"_

Kedua manik violet menatapnya tajam dari balik gelas kaca yang menaunginya. "Menurutmu?"

France terkekeh pelan, melangkah lebih cepat sebelum berhenti tepat di depan Austria, membuatnya langkahnya terhenti sesaat. Jari-jarinya meraih dagu Austria, memaksanya untuk mendongak, menikmati tatapan yang dihadiahkan padanya dari balik warna violet tersebut.

"Menurutku, tidak ada gunanya juga kau menyimpan dendam—karena toh, kau tidak akan bisa menang."

_**.**_

_**February 15, 1763**_

Prussia menyeringai lebar, sebuah lengkungan yang beraura mengejek pada lelaki yang berdiri kaku di hadapannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin hanya menyeringai seperti ini—malahan dia ingin sekali tertawa keras di tempatnya berdiri, melancarkan ejekan-ejekan tanpa henti tentang kekalahannya—terutama kekalahan di Burkersdorf (biarpun kemenangannya memang dibantu oleh bantuan mendadak Russia tapi, hey—mana mau dia menyebutnya lagi). Atau sebaiknya dia merebut kertas perjanjian itu dari tangan bosnya dan melambaikannya tepat di depan Austria.

Tapi toh yang dia lakukan hanya berdiri di sana, kedua lengan terlipat sementara seringai tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Seringai penuh kemenangan.

Walau, sebenarnya, tidak ada yang ia menangkan. Kecuali status sebagai salah satu kerajaan terkuat di Eropa.

Tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

**.**

_**February 27, 1557**_

"Hai, England."

Pemuda beralis tebal itu hanya mengangkat ujung bibir sekenanya, melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum paksa. Sementara di hadapannya, Russia berdiri menjulang dengan intimidatif, membayangi sosok England yang tampak bagai kurcaci.

Sungguh, dari semua negara yang ada di belahan Eropa, kenapa orang ini harus datang ke tempat_nya_?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

February 9, 1801: _Treaty of Lunéville. _Perjanjian damai antara France dan Austria setelah kekalahan Austria di Battle of Marengo (14 Juni 1800) dan Battle of Hohenlinden (3 Desember 1800). Salah satu isi perjanjiannya adalah France mendapat wilayahnya kembali sebelum pengondisian Treaty of Campo Formio (17 Oktober 1797).

February 15, 1763: _The Treaty of Hubertusburg_. Perjanjian yang mengakhiri Seven Years War. Sebenarnya tidak ada perbedaan signifikan akibat perjanjian tersebut karena Sirelia—daerah yang menjadi pemicu utama perang terjadi—tetap menjadi teritori Prussia.

February 27, 1557: _Pertama kalinya wakil Russia mengunjungi England. _Yak, emang ga terlalu 'wah' ato gimana cuma... saya pengen aja ngebayangin England pas pertama kali ketemu Russia. Tentu, pertemuan mereka ga kayak gitu, itu cuma headcanon saya aja, kok.

**.**

**Bacotan author:**

Saya dikejar deadline gini orz orz orz niat hati mau apdet tiap hari supaya chapter December bisa kelar sebelum tenggat waktu submit malah molor orz orz orz jadinya cuma segini kan orz padahal Februari tuh banyak banget kejadian-kejadian historisnya tapi kalo nyari detailnya pasti molor lagi orz

Dan kok saya doyan banget sih ama tu emote satu orz

Anyway—thanks for reading! (~ ' ')~ ~(' ' ~)


	3. March

**= 365, 12, 1 =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hetalia: Axis Powers _© Hidekaz Himaruya

_365, 12, 1 _© kuroshironimu

**.**

( Drabbles. OOC. Historical canon. Inaccurate history. Possible typo. Messy dictions. Bad writings. )

**.**

- written for IHAFest September: History -

* * *

><p><em>Karena satu detik yang telah terlewat adalah pecahan dari sejarah yang tertoreh di atas kertas kehidupan.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**March 7, 1918**_

Kedua manik biru Germany menatap dari balik berkasnya, hanya untuk disambut dengan senyum polos Finland. Pemuda pirang itu menaruh berkasnya di atas meja, melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap tajam Finland, yang tampak tidak terlalu terganggu dengan pandangan menusuk yang diberikan Negara itu padanya.

"Kau serius?"

Dan Finland hanya tertawa kecil, masih tersenyum lebar selagi kedua matanya membalas tatapan Germany. "Oh, Germany, apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

**.**

_**March 15, 1917**_

_Akhirnya._

Kedua bibir melengkung lebar, tersembunyi di balik bayangan selagi sang kaisar mengumumkan abdikasinya atas takhta. Setelah sekian lama, dan akhirnya dia tidak akan lagi berada di bawah perintahnya. Setelah sekian lama, dia akan terbebas dari kungkungan Romanov.

Ditatapnya tubuh lunglai sang mantan kaisar, dan ia tersenyum semakin lebar. Dia—orang yang sudah menyuruhnya membunuh banyak orang, baik sipil maupun bangsawan. Dia—yang membuatnya berperang dengan Japan hanya untuk kalah dengan tidak terhormat. Dia—yang membuatnya berpartisipasi dalam Perang Dunia I. Dia—yang sudah membuatnya menderita dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama.

Mungkin Russia harus membuatnya menderita, melebihi derita yang dialami dirinya dan rakyatnya.

_**.**_

_**March 20, 1600**_

Para lelaki tua itu berjejer di hadapan rakyatnya, wajah sarat ekspresi sambil menunggu waktu saat nyawa meninggalkan raga sendiri. Sementara Sweden hanya bisa terdiam, menanti eksekusi yang akan terjadi. Sejujurnya, dia tidak terlalu menyukai hal ini—eksekusi massal di hadapan publik seperti ini bukanlah hal yang menjadi favorit salah satu negara Nordic tersebut. Tapi apa daya, raja telah memberi perintah dan tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan—

_Slash._

—selain melihat kepala tertebas dari tubuh dalam diam, dan menghirup bau anyir darah yang menguar.

**.**

_**March 27, 1912**_

Cantik, mungkin kurang tepat untuk melambangkan pohon itu bagi America. Baginya pohon itu hebat, dengan bunga berwarna merah muda atau putih dengan kelopak yang beterbangan bagaikan salju kala angin bertiup. Pertama kali melihatnya, America memang langsung jatuh hati pada sakura. Tapi dia masih tidak percaya pohon itu sekarang ada di rumahnya, dimana dia bisa berpuas-puas melihatnya sepanjang hari.

"Lihat, Japan! Bagus, kan?"

Dan pemuda Asiatik di sampingnya hanya mengangguk, tersenyum selagi sang pemuda pirang menatap pohon sakura tersebut dengan kedua mata berbinar.

**.**

_**March 28, 1809**_

Darah menetes menyusuri wajahnya dan ujung bibirnya, luka-luka akibat goresan pedang dan tembakan peluru yang meleset mewarnai penampilannya. Namun hal itu tidak ada apa-apa dibanding kondisi sang negara Iberia, yang terbaring di atas tanah dengan darah menggenang bagaikan danau di bawahnya. Dia meringkuk, mengerang tanpa henti selagi darah terus merembes dari luka-luka yang tersebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya tersendat, seakan paru-parunya dirobek dari dalam. Dan France tahu, beberapa tulang pemuda Iberia itu patah disana-sini.

Padahal, daripada menderita seperti itu, lebih baik mati saja. Merepotkan memang kalau melawan sebuah Negara.

France menyeringai, menendang tubuh Spain dengan keras sehingga pria itu terbaring terlentang, mengerang kesakitan selagi mengeluarkan batuk darah. Kaki pria pirang tersebut menginjak lengan Spain yang patah, menyeringai semakin lebar saat dia berteriak keras.

"Anggap ini pembalasan karena kau sudah merusak baju favoritku, _Espagne."_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

March 7, 1918: _Finland menjadi sekutu Germany_. Ya, drabble-nya emang ga menjelaskan banyak tapi saya lagi males nyari detailnya lebih lanjut /dor intinya ya itu, Finland jadi sekutu Germany saat Perang Dunia I. _Yeah, here comes sniper!Finland_.

March 15, 1917: _Abdikasi Tsar Nicholas II. In case_ ada yang enggak ngerti apa itu abdikasi, itu artinya pelepasan kekuasaan atau turun takhta, atau dalam bahasa kita bisa dibilang _lengser_. Jadi artinya di tanggal ini, Tsar Nicholas II turun takhta sebagai kaisar Russia setelah revolusi yang terjadi bulan Februari.

March 20, 1600: _The Linköping Bloodbath_ atau, dalam bahasa Swedia-nya, _Linköpings blodbad_. Eksekusi massal yang diadakan di tengah-tengah kota Linköping yang mengeksekusi bangsawan-bangsawan penasihat Sigismund III Vasa yaitu: Erik Sparre, Ture Nilsson Bielke, Gustaf Banér, Sten Banér dan Bengt Falck.

March 27, 1912: _Pohon sakura pertama kali ditanam di Washington DC. _Saya juga ga tau kenapa pohon sakura bisa ada di daerah Amerika dan saya juga ga dapet banyak info soal ini jadi yaaah... ntar saya cari deh, ini cuma sekedar nambahin drabble buat March kok /dor

March 28, 1809:_ Battle of Medellín_. Salah satu perang dari Peninsular War antara France dan Spain. France, yang dipimpin Perwira Victor ingin menggempur Spain lagi setelah pasukan Estremadura yang dipimpin Jendral Don Gregorio Garcia de la Cuesta mulai mundur setelah France semakin menguasai wilayah mereka. Pertamanya France sempat dipukul mundur oleh oyabun, tapi setelah mendapat bantuan dari Jendral Eugene-Casimir Villatte, France mampu membalik keadaan dan membuat banyak tentara Spain dibunuh dengan brutal. Sabar ya, oyabun /pats

**.**

**Bacotan author:**

Emang ga terlalu panjang, berhubung saya masih dikejar deadline lain tapi, kalo boleh narsis... saya lumayan puas dengan chapter ini. Emang kejadian historis di bulan Maret itu masih banyak. **Banget**. Tapi saya keburu tepar kalo disuruh nyari lagi dari tahun 1500 sampai 2000. Jadi ya... segini aja dulu kali, ya? Mungkin chapter April atau May atau June atau July atau August atau September atau October atau November atau December (?) bakal lebih banyak dan bermutu dibanding ini atau chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Dan mohon kasih tau saya kalo ada fakta yang salah, da? Secara saya bukan master sejarah atau semacamnya, pasti ada yang salah di latar belakangnya :| kalo ga ada ya, alhamdulillah yah. Sesuatu banget. (?)

Anyway, thanks a lot for reading! (~ ' ')~


	4. April

**= 365, 12, 1 =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hetalia: Axis Powers _© Hidekaz Himaruya

_365, 12, 1 _© kuroshironimu

**.**

( Drabbles. OOC. Historical canon. Inaccurate history. Possible typo. Messy dictions. Bad writings. )

**.**

- written for IHAFest September: History -

* * *

><p><em>Karena satu detik yang telah terlewat adalah pecahan dari sejarah yang tertoreh di atas kertas kehidupan.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**April 2, 1801**_

Kedua manik hijau menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan seringai puas. Tanpa ampun dia menyerang mereka, melemparkan tatapan mengejek tiap kali melihat satu kapal tenggelam ke dasar lautan dan tertawa saat bendera lawannya dibakar sampai habis. Sulit memang untuk membuat orang itu menyerah, tapi diam-diam England memuji dirinya sendiri karena tidak mematuhi perintah Admiral Parker saat beliau menyuruh pasukannya untuk mundur. Kalau tidak, pasti kemenangan manis ini tidak akan bisa ia kecap.

Dia menunduk, menatap Denmark yang terjatuh di atas kedua lututnya sembari berdesis marah pada sang negara kepulauan, luka maupun memar mewarnai seluruh tubuhnya. England menyeringai meremehkan, menendang kepala Denmark sampai ia tersungkur, dengan puas menatap darah yang mulai mengucur dari dahinya.

Kemenangan seperti ini memang sangat manis untuknya.

**.**

_**April 3, 1922**_

Russia hanya menatap orang itu dengan datar, bibir menarik garis datar dan kedua manik violet tidak menunjukkan kilatan apa-apa di balik tirainya yang kelam. Sementara Stalin hanya tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi sang Negara yang mungkin baru pertama kali melihatnya. Dia mengangguk, masih tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berjalan melewati Russia, menepuk pelan pundak pemuda besar itu, meninggalkannya sendiri.

Russia masih terdiam sebelum akhirnya berbalik, menatap punggung Stalin yang menjauh.

Entah kenapa, dia teringat Tsar Nicholas II saat melihat Stalin.

Dan dia tidak suka itu.

_**.**_

_**April 28, 1901**_

Belgium melihat papan skor sekali lagi, dan senyumnya menjadi semakin lebar. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, dimana Netherlands mengubur wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha agar eksistensinya tidak lagi terlihat di dunia. Gadis itu terkikik, sebelum akhirnya meledak menjadi tawa, mengindahkan tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan kakaknya dari balik sela-sela jarinya.

Papan skor menunjukkan 8-0 atas keunggulan Belgium.

**.**

_**April 30, 1725**_

Pemuda Iberia itu tersenyum lebar, walau pria di hadapannya menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang kontras dengannya dan uluran tangan Spain tidak digubris olehnya. Aneh, padahal dia sendiri yang meminta pernikahan—maksudnya, perjanjian ini. Spain sih tidak ada masalah dengan ini, toh setidaknya ada yang bisa membantunya melawan si alis tebal itu. Dan toh dia juga akan membantu Austria, jadinya seimbang kan?

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Austria membalas jabatan tangan Spain, yang langsung tersenyum lebar dan tanpa pertimbangan masak-masak segera menarik pria itu ke dalam pelukan erat, mengabaikan protes tiada henti darinya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

April 2, 1801: _Battle of Copenhagen, _Danish-nya _slaget på Reden_. Pasukan AL Inggris, dipimpin oleh Admiral Sir Hyde Parker menyerang pasukan AL Denmark-Norwegia yang berlabuh di Kopenhagen.

April 3, 1922: _Pengangkatan Stalin sebagai Sekretaris Umum Partai Komunis Rusia. _Ga penting, saya tau.

April 28, 1901: _Pertandingan sepak bola pertama antara Belgium dan Netherlands. _Dan si abang rambut landak kalah telak 0 – 8 melawan adiknya 'tercinta'. Mirip MU ama Arsenal yang kemarin-kemarin, ya?

April 30, 1725: _Marriage of Spain and Austria—I mean, Treaty of Vienna in 1725 _(karena Treaty of Vienna itu ternyata ada banyak :| ). Isi perjanjiannya adalah Austria—dalam kasus ini, keluarga Habsburgs—melepaskan semua klaim takhta Spain (or so the Wiki said... saya males nerjemahin /dor ). Austria juga akan membantu Spain mengambil kembali Gibraltar dari England. Sebagai gantinya, Spain memberikan Ostend Company (semacam VOC gitu, tapi punya Austria) hak yang sama seperti yang punya Belanda dan Inggris.

**.**

**Bacotan author:**

Dear panitia IHAFest, tolong dong deadline submit-nya tambah sehari lagi. Sincerely, procrastinating author /dor

Dari kemarin mayoritas sejarah yang saya liat tuh Prancis mengalahkan Spain atau sebaliknya di Perang bla-bla-bla. Dan kenapa historical events bulan April tuh dikit banget alsjdlasjdlaj

Ehm, anyway—thanks for reading~ (~ ' ')~


	5. May

**= 365, 12, 1 =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hetalia: Axis Powers _© Hidekaz Himaruya

_365, 12, 1 _© kuroshironimu

**.**

( Drabbles. OOC. Historical canon. Inaccurate history. Possible typo. Messy dictions. Bad writings. )

**.**

- written for IHAFest September: History -

* * *

><p><em>Karena satu detik yang telah terlewat adalah pecahan dari sejarah yang tertoreh di atas kertas kehidupan.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**May 1, 1925**_

Cyprus tidak tahu ada dimana dia, kenapa dia ada disini dan bagaimana bisa dia berada di tempat ini. Satu hal yang ia tahu adalah dia dibawa jauh dari rumahnya yang damai di Timur Tengah menuju dataran Eropa, tempat dimana seorang pemuda pirang beralis tebal telah menunggunya dengan senyum (sok) ramah.

Bocah itu berbalik, dan melihat Union Jack berkibar di tiang bendera.

**.**

_**May 11, 1927**_

Entah keberuntungan apa yang dimiliki gadis itu. Secara, Negara yang dipersonifikasikan oleh seorang perempuan itu harusnya sebuah Negara yang lemah lembut atau, setidaknya, bertingkah layaknya anggun layaknya seorang wanita di saat-saat tertentu. Lah, gadis di sebelahnya ini malah berteriak, tertawa, dan tidak lupa mengejek England dengan nistanya.

Belum lagi ditambah tatapan yang berkata _'I've-told-you-so'_ dari seorang pria berambut landak yang sedang mengisap pipa di samping kanannya, membuat England ingin sekali menghancurkan papan skor bertuliskan 9-1 untuk kemenangan Belgium.

**.**

_**May 18, 1803**_

_Bloody—_

Wajahnya mengerut masam, kedua alis tebal menekuk sementara kedua mata hijaunya memicing dengan tatapan bercampur—jijik, marah, kesal, muak—England tidak tahu definisi apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan emosinya sekarang. Dia tidak mempunyai masalah dengan France dan _so-called _Napoleon Bonaparte itu... tapi mereka sudah kelewatan. Italy dan Switzerland mulai disusupinya.

Kertas yang dipegangnya terbakar begitu saja, dan England melempar kertas itu ke udara, menatap abu hitam yang tercipta akibat api yang padam.

Kalau si mesum sialan itu menginginkan perang, dia bisa memberikannya.

**.**

_**May 21, 1925**_

Mungkin dia bukanlah penggemar alkohol seperti kebanyakan Negara lain—dia lebih memilih sirup maple dibanding jenis likuid lain, sungguh. Tapi tetap saja, tidak diperbolehkan menjual bir membuatnya—bisa dibilang—kesal.

Maka dari itu saat pemerintah mengizinkan penduduknya untuk menjual bir, Canada membelinya sebanyak yang ia bisa.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

May 1, 1925:_Cyprus menjadi koloni England. _Eh, tunggu—Cyprus bukan OC kan, ya? Bukan kan? Bukan kan?

May 11, 1927:_England kalah 1-9 dari Belgium di pertandingan sepak bola. _Beneran, saya _ga-ga-ga-kuaaat_ ga bikin drabble berdasarkan ini karena... _well, it's too hillarious _=)) pertama Nethere 8-0 terus England? Ternyata Belgie itu cewek menyeramkan.

May 18, 1803: _Pernyataan perang England pada France. _Menurut indeks di historyorb(dot)com pihak England menyatakan perang pada Napoleon Bonaparte karena pihak France mulai ikut campur di Italy dan Switzerland.

May 21, 1925:_Orang Canada boleh menjual bir._ Saya juga ga tau sih kenapa sebelumnya mereka ga dibolehin. Info plz, gaiz?

**.**

**Bacotan author:**

Safe it for later. Thanks for reading and onto the next chapter! (~ ' ')~


	6. June

**= 365, 12, 1 =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hetalia: Axis Powers _© Hidekaz Himaruya

_365, 12, 1 _© kuroshironimu

**.**

( Drabbles. OOC. Historical canon. Inaccurate history. Possible typo. Messy dictions. Bad writings. )

**.**

- written for IHAFest September: History -

* * *

><p><em>Karena satu detik yang telah terlewat adalah pecahan dari sejarah yang tertoreh di atas kertas kehidupan.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**June 4, 1928**_

China tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat.

Presidennya tergeletak tidak berdaya, berlumuran darah, meregang nyawa setelah timas panah menembus jantungnya. Panik menerjang, dan China merasakan sakit dalam dirinya akibat runtuhnya orang yang menjadi penopang utama dari Negara-nya—dirinya.

Tapi hal yang paling tidak dipercayainya adalah saat dia melihat Japan, tersembunyi di balik kegelapan, membidikkan senapan itu pada bosnya.

**.**

_**June 23, 1925**_

_Tch._

Sudah berkali-kali England katakan bahwa satu-satunya hal yang perlu bocah itu lakukan hanyalah bersikap baik dan patuh. Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang—pelabuhan Hong Kong yang ternama itu hanya bersisakan puing dan asap yang membumbung tinggi. Butuh waktu lama untuk kembali menstabilisasikan tempat ini dan membuatnya berfungsi normal kembali.

Kedua manik hijau itu memicing tajam pada bocah yang tergeletak di depan kakinya, yang sedang berada di ambang kesadaran dengan luka yang mewarnai tubuhnya. England meludah _(—persetan dengan semua kelakuan _gentleman_ itu)_ dan menendang Hong Kong dengan kesal, membuatnya kembali tersungkur untuk kedua kalinya, terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

Mungkin hanya ini satu-satunya jalan untuk mendisiplinkannya.

**.**

_**June 25, 1950**_

"_Nuna?_"

Kembarannya itu hanya bergeming, seakan South Korea sedang menatap refleksi diri di depan cermin—hanya saja refleksi itu adalah seorang wanita dan refleksinya membidikkan senapan tepat ke arah jantungnya. Tatapan matanya serius, dan South Korea tahu pelatuk itu akan ditarik dalam sekejap mata.

Kenapa—kenapa kakak perempuannya tersayang tega menyerangnya—kenapa dia menghancurkan tempat ini—kenapa dia terus menembak—menyerang—melukai—

"_Annyeonghi gaseyo, Dong-saeng."_

—kenapa kau melakukannya, _Nuna?_

**.**

_**June 29, 1659**_

Russia terbaring di atas tanah yang dingin, bau anyir darah menguar di udara, membuatnya muak—karena darah ini bukanlah darah dari musuhnya. Darah ini miliknya—darah yang tertumpah ini berasal dari nadinya.

Ukraine hanya bisa terdiam menatap adiknya yang terbaring tidak berdaya, tidak ada ekspresi yang terlintas di wajahnya yang dulu selalu mengumbar senyum hangat. Tangannya menghunus pedang tepat ke leher Russia yang tidak lagi tertutup syal—syal itu sudah robek, terbang entah kemana di tengah medan peperangan yang semakin menggila.

Dan Russia hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum pedang itu merobek tenggorokannya.

**.**

_**June 30, 1651**_

"HA! Makan, tuh! Ga enak, kan, kalah?"

Poland tertawa puas, sementara Ukraine jatuh berlutut di atas tanah sembari meringis. Jauh di belakang gadis tersebut, api membumbung—menandakan bahwa bendera Ukraine telah dibakar oleh prajuritnya. Poland menyeringai lebar, mengelap darah yang sempat menetes dari ujung bibirnya dan menendang Ukraine sampai ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Jangan pernah meremehkan _Polska Rzeczpospolita Ludowa_."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Glossary:

_Nuna: _kakak perempuan

_Annyeonghi gaseyo: _selamat tinggal

_Dong-saeng: _adik laki-laki

**.**

June 4, 1928: _Presiden RRC, Zhang Zuolin, dibunuh oleh seorang agen asal Jepang. _Kok kayaknya dari tadi saya liat Japan kejam banget ama China? B"| *bengong ngeliatin indeks tahun 1928*

June 23, 1925: _Kapal perang Inggris menembak pemrotes di pelabuhan Hong Kong. _Iya, ternyata England itu kejam ke Hong Kong. Kasian... *puk puk Hong Kong*

June 25, 1950: _Invasi Korea Utara ke Korea Selatan—awal mula Korean War. _Tunggu bentar—ini North Korea cuma OC numpang lewat aja kok, jadi ga apa-apa kan ya? DB

June 29, 1659: _Battle of Konotop. _Russia, yang dipimpin Pangeran Trubetskoy (iya, namanya ribet) dikalahkan oleh pasukan Ukraine yang dipimpin Ivan Vyhovsky (iya, ini namanya sama-sama ribet) *le gasp* Russia kalah! Uwoh! #edisilebay

June 30, 1651: _Battle of Beresteczko_ (iya, ini namanya juga sama ribetnya). Perang antara Poland dan Ukraine yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Poland.

**.**

**Bacotan author:**

... asli saya capek orz sebenernya draft buat July, August ama September udah ada tapi ini dah keburu tepar orz orz orz

Anyway, thanks for reading... (~ - -)~


	7. July

**= 365, 12, 1 =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hetalia: Axis Powers _© Hidekaz Himaruya

_365, 12, 1 _© kuroshironimu

**.**

( Drabbles. OOC. Historical canon. Inaccurate history. Possible typo. Messy dictions. Bad writings. )

**.**

- written for IHAFest September: History -

* * *

><p><em>Karena satu detik yang telah terlewat adalah pecahan dari sejarah yang tertoreh di atas kertas kehidupan.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**July 13, 1558**_

_Ffuh._

Pemuda Latino itu menghela nafas panjang, senyum ceria terpampang di wajahnya. Langit berwarna biru cerah walau di bawahnya pemandangan tidaklah seindah yang dikira. Spain kembali menunduk, tersenyum ceria pada France yang berdiri dengan bantuan pedangnya, melemparkan tatapan benci pada sang pemuda Iberia.

Spain bersenandung pelan dan menendang pedang itu, membuat France kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terjerembab di atas tanah. Terhina.

Dan Spain tertawa puas melihatnya.

"Kau benar, France. Menang itu menyenangkan, ya."

**.**

_**July 15, 1927**_

Katakanlah ia gila—tidak bermoral—tidak berkeprikemanusiaan—sadis—kejam—

Tapi apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan? Orang-orang itu terlalu mengganggu baginya—teriakan-teriakan protes mereka begitu memekakkan telinga dan tidak ada cara halus lain untuk membuat mereka semua diam. Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa Austria lakukan, dan dia tidak akan ragu untuk melakukannya.

Dengan tenang dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengelap tangannya. Darah orang-orang itu masih menempel padanya.

**.**

_**July 17, 1929**_

"Harusnya kita tidak bertemu lagi, China."

"Apa maksudmu, Ivan, aru? Kita baik-baik saja selama beberapa tahun kemarin—kenapa—tiba-tiba kau—" China tersekat, tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya sementara danau air mata mulai menggenangi matanya. Sial—dia tidak boleh menangis—

Russia hanya tersenyum, berbalik sebentar dengan pintu rumah China masih terbuka lebar. "Sepertinya alasan itu lebih baik kusimpan sendiri, China. Selamat tinggal."

Dan saat pintu itu tertutup, itulah saat terakhir China sempat melihat wajah Russia.

**.**

_**July 27, 1953**_

South Korea memandang gugup pada secarik kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Dia menoleh sedikit pada America, yang terlalu sibuk melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Negara komunis di depannya untuk menaruh perhatian pada South Korea. Pemuda itu menghela nafas dan mendongak sesaat, melirik kakak kembarnya yang masih bertampang datar, terdiam diapit dua kekuatan Komunis terbesar di dunia.

Aneh... padahal mereka sudah berhenti berperang. Padahal perjanjian gencatan senjata ini sudah ditandatangani mereka berdua. Padahal South Korea masih ingin bersamanya. Tapi kenapa—

"_Nuna?"_

—gadis itu tetap bersikap seolah dia tidak mengenalinya?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

July 13, 1558: _Battle of Gravelines. _Pasukan Spain yang dipimpin Lamoral, Count of Egmont dan dibantu angkatan laut England (iya, England, si alis tebal itu, si pulau-berbentuk-kelinci itu) berhasil mengalahkan pasukan France yang dipimpin Perwira Paul de Thermes.

July 15, 1927: _Massacre of July 15, 1927. _89 demonstran dibunuh oleh polisi Austria di Vienna.

July 17, 1929: _USSR menjatuhkan talak tiga ke RRC—I mean, USSR memutuskan hubungan diplomatik dengan RRC. _Saya juga ga tau kenapa... mungkin Russia udah bosen ama China dan memutuskan untuk selingkuh aja ama Shinatty-chan?

July 27, 1953: _Gencatan senjata antara South Korea dan North Korea. _Masih inget drabble Korean War di bulan Juni? Nah, ini gencatan senjata yang "mengakhirinya". Dan patut diingat bahwa saya ga tau apa rakyat South Korea ingin berbaikan dengan bagian utaranya atau enggak—_as I said_, itu _headcanon_ saya doang.

**.**

**Bacotan author:**

Saya lupa bilang kalau drabble tentang Korean War tadi di-request **Mizumi Kurokami**. Udah ada disini, ya~ BD maaf kalo enggak lengkap atau kurang panjang atau aneh orz

Anyway, thanks for reading~ (~ ' ')~


	8. August

**= 365, 12, 1 =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hetalia: Axis Powers _© Hidekaz Himaruya

_365, 12, 1 _© kuroshironimu

**.**

( Drabbles. OOC. Historical canon. Inaccurate history. Possible typo. Messy dictions. Bad writings. )

**.**

- written for IHAFest September: History -

* * *

><p><em>Karena satu detik yang telah terlewat adalah pecahan dari sejarah yang tertoreh di atas kertas kehidupan.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**August 22, 1851**_

Australia menghela napas panjang, koalanya bergelayutan di pundaknya selagi menggigit-gigit pundak sang majikan. Melelahkan memang, berjalan di gurun seperti ini tapi apa mau dikata. Instingnya (yang tumpul) memaksanya untuk menghabiskan waktunya yang kaya dan solid dengan cara berjalan-jalan tiada guna keliling rumahnya—maksudnya benar-benar _rumahnya_, benua Australia.

Tapi ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya—satu hal yang membuatnya berterima kasih pada instingnya (yang tumpul) yang sudah membawanya kesini. Yang membuatnya berteriak seperti orang gila di tengah gurun tak berpenghuni.

"KOALA, LIHAT! TAMBANG EMAS!"

_**.**_

_**August 25, 1758**_

Kau tahu rasa senang dan meluap-luap saat melihat musuhmu tidak berdaya? Ya, sebuah perasaan yang membuncah tidak keruan, yang membuat lengkungan mengejek itu tidak akan lekang dari wajah. Kedua manik merah darah itu menatap buas raga tanpa jiwa yang menyebar di atas tanah, namun pandangannya jatuh pada seorang pria bersurai perak yang terduduk di tengah-tengah prajurit Prussia.

Pemuda albino itu menyeringai dan membidikkan moncong senapannya pada kepala Russia.

"Kata-kata terakhir?"

**.**

_**August 29, 1655**_

"_Like, _apa-apaan ini, Sweden? Ini tuh bener-bener, _like,_ ga-banget deh yaw! Ouch! Hey, hati-hati dong bo! Ini kulit bukan sembarang kulit—hasil luluran tujuh hari tujuh malam pake kembang tujuh rupa! Ouch—hey! Apaan sih pegang-pegang?"

Sweden menatap Poland yang masih ripuh sendiri dan masih berada dalam delusi bahwa dia gadis—coret, lelaki tercantik di dunia walaupun dia sudah terluka cukup parah. Pandangannya beralih pada rumah Poland, dan dia terdiam semakin lama.

Entah apa motif bosnya sampai ingin menempati tempat seperti ini.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

August 22, 1851: _Tambang emas ditemukan di Australia. _Ga penting, saya tau. Tapi saya pengen aja ngebayangin gimana reaksi Aussie pas tau ada tambang emas di daerahnya.

August 25, 1758: _Battle at Zorndorf._ Salah satu perang dari rangkaian Seven Years War. Prussia, yang dipimpin Frederick the Great, berhasil mengalahkan Russia yang dipimpin Count William Fermor. Sekitar 1000 orang mati disana.

August 29, 1655: _Warsawa dikuasai oleh Raja Karel X Gustaaf dari Sweden. _Ga penting juga, emang. Tapi sejarah ga penting kayak gini yang bikin imajinasi saya lari-lari dengan liarnya keluar kandang.

**.**

**Bacotan author:**

Ngetik fanfic sambil nonton livestreaming Utaite yang lagi nunjukin mukanya itu bikin ga konsen, bener. Mau buka Wiki di tab lain buat nyari fakta sejarah lain, takut namahousou-nya makin lelet. Belum lagi muka Utaite yang ya-oloh-uke-banget-minta-diraep-banget-sih-lo alkjdalsjdalsjd #curcol

Ahem—anyway, thanks for reading! (~ ' ')~


End file.
